Natalie, The Story of a Sort-Of Rebel
by Cassidy-Leah-Radford
Summary: Natalie isn't the average fairy-tale, in fact she isn't a fairy-tale at all. She's a myth, or a least the daughter of one. Being a 613 year old that looks like and has the mentality of a 15 year old is hard. Especially when Legacy Day is looming. Don't even get me started. This is a Dexter/Raven, Apple/Daring and Hunter/OC story, don't like, don't read. R and R!


Once Upon a Time… Or Not

"Natalie! Get out of that bed right now! You are going to miss the mirror portal connection!" My mother was shouting from somewhere in the house. Today was my first day of school. In 613 years.

"Okay, I just need to reply to this hext from Ana!" I was still sitting in my bed, Katherine Perramount's new album blasting from my headphones. My trunk was sitting wide open, half packed. My Mirror phone beeped.

**Baubles: So, you hexcited for school yet? I hear that there are some 'interesting' people there.**

**LeafHead: No, I'm absolutely dreading it. What if I don't make any friends? It'd be okay if you were coming too but you get to stay home!**

**Baubles: Hey, I already finished school remember? I went to the Institute for Mythological Legacies. I don't know why you didn't come with me.**

**LeafHead: You know very well why. My cousin Aevus, your boyfriend, went to EAH, my parents thought it would be a better choice is all.**

**Baubles: Whatever after, you know you'll do fine. And from what I heard Little Miss Love is joining you later in the year.**

**LittleMissLove: Talking about someone without their knowledge is called fabling you know.**

**LeafHead: Well, hacking into a conversation is just as bad, eavesdropper.**

**Baubles: You're getting really good at that Cupid, well I have to go, there's been some sort of elfish emergency in the toy room. Ana out!**

**LeafHead: So do I, if I stay in bed any longer my mother will kill me.**

**LittleMissLove: Just as I get into the conversation. *pouty face***

I chuckled at Cupid's last message and climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning after I'd pulled of my headphones. I heard a tapping at my window and opened it to allow Silvie in.

"Hey Silvie, you ready to help me pack?" I batted my eyelashes at her hopefully. Silvie looked shocked at my implication.

My mom once again shouted from somewhere in the house, but the sound was getting closer, "Natalie Anelise Nature! If you are still in that bed of yours!" My bedroom door burst open and my mother's head peaked round it, "Hurry up, the mirror portal opens in 45 minutes. And your cousin is here, get dressed." Her long black hair disappeared again. My cousin Aevus was such a stickler for the rules, never late for class, always did his work. It actually scared me. Then he got a girlfriend (finally) and ba-boom, he actually relaxed! To bad that girlfriend just happened to be my best-friend. I cranked up the muse-ic and began rifling through my drawers, dumping clothing into my trunk.

"You look happy," I shrieked and turned around at the familiar voice, throwing a pillow at him (which he dodged perfectly).

"Damn Aevy! You scared me." He chuckled and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing, just like he used to when we were younger, "Put me down this instance!" I pounded his back with my curled fists, he didn't even flinch, "Okay, how's about we make a deal? If you put me down I'll give you the internet password so you can mirror chat with you girlfriend, how does that sound?" bargaining usually worked with him.

"Okay, you could have just asked you know," he smirked at my annoyed expression and set me down, "I'll get it from you later!" He exited my room and I slammed the door behind him.

Why was it that I was related to all the weirdoes?

"Are you sure you have everything?" Her green eyes so similar to mine bore into the back of my head, "You tend to forget things, I'm not making a trip to drop off your stuff Natalie."

"Yes mom," Oatmeal was always great but I felt too panicky to eat right now, though I had downed three glasses of orange juice. I'd sent my trunk ahead to the school, all I was taking was a small backpack.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go and visit Marie one more time before I leave, be back in few." I left the dining table and walked towards the rope ladder, sliding down it.

The forest seemed different today, expectant of something, it was also very quiet, the normal twittering was gone, I hurried along the path faster and got to the tall oak tree in record time. I ran a hand along the smooth bark and felt as if I could here the whole forest.

"Hello Marie, how are you doing?" Her leaves rustled in the wind.

"Hello child, I am fine, I will miss you though, those hunters have been at it again, setting up traps for defenceless animals, a deer told me that there was a fox trapped in a cage a little ways off, would you be so kind as to free it?" I was angry at this, just last week a bear cub had been caught in a trap, I had cleaned many wounds but that one was one of the worst I'd seen.

"Don't worry, I'll go help it." I walked as fast as I could (Since I would do more harm than help if I ran) and soon found the poor creature, "Are you okay?" The fox looked at me dejectedly.

"No, I've been trapped here all night; my cubs must be so worried."

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a jiff," my hands made quick work of the trap, undoing the knots easily, "There you go, hurry, your cubs will be missing you," the vixen smiled at me and took off into the forest.

"Oh, I'd better hurry it up as well, I only have 6 minutes to get back home. This time I ran but had to stop half way, huffing and panting and short of breath. I'll never make it in time. Suddenly I picked up on a nervous and uneasy tension around me, radiating from the animals. I placed my hand to the mossy ground and sensed an unnatural presence a few metres ahead, I made my way forward.

"Whose there?" I called out but heard nothing, I took a cautious step forward and suddenly I was hoisted into the air, a shriek of surprise wrenched from my lips.

"Oops, well at least the trap didn't break this time," My skirt hung in my face and I wriggled.

"Um, whoever is just standing there while I hang from a tree, help?" I twisted (or at least attempted to) and whatever was wrapped around my ankle snapped letting me fall face first to the forest floor.

"Aw man, I had so hoped," After picking my self up I turned top face the person who had obviously caused this time-consuming problem.

"Thanks for that genius! I now have only 2 minutes to get back home so I don't miss my portal!" I stormed off in a huff and had to start sprinting again if I was going to make it now. The guy was calling for me from behind but I ignored him.

"Silvie! Let's go!" I yelled for her as soon as I reached the top of the rope ladder.

"You are late young lady, what too you so long, why do you have leaves in your hair? Why is there rope around you ankle? Are you going to answer me?" I simply ignored Silvie's annoying questions and found the mirror we were using for travel.

"Bye mum! See you another time Aevus!" I shouted to them before stepping through the mirror, Silvie following closely behind my. Mirror travel always made me dizzy. I felt apprehensive that the place I was going to I'd never seen before.


End file.
